pineappleriders_tokucollectionfandomcom-20200213-history
Rider Gashats
Rider Gashats Rider Gashats are tools created by Genm Corp to destroy Bugsters/Bugster Humans or do whatever the user wants to do with that power. EX-Breaker Gashats * Global Battle Gashat: A MMO Game where the main character Glo fights villians from across the world to level up and you can also fight other players. Its also used by Kenta Gama to become Kamen Rider EX-Breaker Battle Gamer Level 1 & 2 * Hectic Maze Gashat: A Puzzle Game where the you must escape the hectic maze from monsters and demons. It's also said to be the prequel to Perfect Puzzle. This Gashat is used by Kenta to summon the Maze Gamer and make him Maze Battle Gamer Level 3 with the ability to put small mazes around enemies * Universal Warefare Gashat: Another MMO Game that was the incomplete version of Global Battle and boots the powers of the users main form but for the price of destroying the users Bugsters Antibody. This Gashat turns Kenta into Warefare Gamer Level 5 & 10. Level 5 uses the powers of lasers, tanks and speed while Level 10 is stronger and defensive. * Dual Gear Gashat Alpha: A new Gashat to replace Universal Warefare created by Kenta himself who used his dormant Bugster Virus to inhabit and fuse two blank Gashats. The two sides to this Gashat are. * Global Royale: A Game where the old protagonist Glo must fight the dark gods and get a cure for a disease that's killing the universe. This Gashat summons the Royale Gamer which makes Kenta, Royale Gamer Level 50. * Hectic Trap: A game where the sister of the protagonist of Perfect Puzzle tries to solve and break traps set by the evil Fect who's trying to infect Earth with a virus. This Gashat summons the Trap Gamer that makes Kenta Trap Gamer Level 50. * Global Doomsday: A game where doomsday is coming to the entire cosmos by the evil god Doobal. Glo absorbs the evil power of gods to fight Doobal but it slowly turns himself into a Dark God. This Gashat was created from an extra copy of the Maximum Mighty Gashat mold. This Gashat was created from all the Bugster Human Data from every past Bugster human. After using this Gashatjust once Kenta became 23% full Bugster. This Gashat makes Kenta Level 99 with the abilties of all his past forms but after becoming a Full Bugster he can go Level 100 with the abilties of past Bugster Humans added to his arsenal. This Gashat summons the Doomsday Gamer Ver1 and Doomsday Gamer Ver2 which makes Kenta Doomsday Gamer Level 99 & Level 100. Arca's Gashats * Funky Music Gashat: * Cowboy Gunner Gashat: * DaiRyu Myth Gashat: * Funky Rhythm Gashat: * DoReMiFa Beat Gashat (borrowed once): Traveler's Gashats * Proto GoGo Platform Gashat: * GoGo Platform Gashat: * Running Adventure Gashat: * Lucky Card Gashat: * Level Zero GoGo Platform Gashat: Knive's Gashats * Cutting Chef Gashat: * Cooking Culinary Gashat: Horro's Rider Gashats * Negative Nightmare Gashat: * Flash Racer Gashat: Tutor's Rider Gashats * Proto Clever Professor Gashat: * Clever Professor Gashat: * Lucky Card Gashat: Shuffle's Rider Gashat * Proto Lucky Card Gashat: Etc Gashats * Kamen Rider Legacy Gashat: * Police Chaser Gashat: * Space Journey Gashat: * Fairy Tale Fighters Gashat: Category:Kamen Rider EX-AID Category:Transformation Items